halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter
Untitled Is this Banshee a variant, or is it a new kind of fighter/intercepter?Blahmarrow 00:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's the space variant of the Banshee.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Ah, thanks for the info! But isn't the "normal" variant vacuum sealed too? Would that one work in space too? So many questions! To little answers! Blahmarrow 14:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :The normal variant doesn't seem to have the engines or weaponry to make it effective in space. Spartan 112 14:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :You guys seem to know your stuff so I think I'll search on this wiki more often! One final question(again,) is it possible to pilot one by modding or some thing?Blahmarrow 14:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :@ Spartan-112 There are many things that an aircraft unit should have in order to operate in space. First of all, a "normal" Banshee must be perfectly sealed so that it can maintain the air pressure that doesn't exist in space. Second, the amount of oxygen that it can contain is a major problem. In "normal" Banshees, there is almost no space available for anything than the pilot. If normal Banshees were used in a space operation above a planet, they wouldn't be able of initiating long assaults as they'd have to return back for "refill". An oxygen tank could solve this problem for Sangheili, but even this would demand an internal reconstruction. Most of all, the weaponry that a normal Banshee uses would be ineffective against UNSC ships, causing little to no damage. This is probably the main reason that the Covenant had to make this variant of Banshee.--Odysseas-Spartan 14:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Still very confused on being able to mod it.Blahmarrow 04:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) XMF I know there's no way to know for sure, but could XMF stand for eXo-atMospheric Fighter? Just a thought. SPARTAN-347 18:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : That could be what it stands for but since we don't know we can't actually do anything about it. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 18:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) This was talked about on the Seraph page and the best idea that was come up with was Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighter, but, since we don't know, it's only a thoery. Alex T Snow 11:57, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Modding? I was wondering if this kind of banshee is able to be modded to replace the normal variant in Reach. Could someone help me?Blahmarrow 21:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, mods (And I'm saying the word, mods) do not belong to the canon Halo wikia. Even when mentioned it trivia that theres a mod that you can mod a Space Banshee into Boneyard won't do. We are canon Halo. [[User:Phoenix Marathon|''' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook 15:10, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the info.Blahmarrow 17:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorta on the same topic, has anyone found a way to glitch out of the Sabre in LNoS? You could theoretically jack a space banshee like a normal one if you found a way to get out of your Sabre. Which, by way of slight evidence, should be possible. Notice that if you die, your Noble 6 will float through space. If you character model exists in the gamespace, and since Sabres run a modified banshee control file, maybe you could glitch youself out of the sabre and onto a suitable platform. Z 17:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not familiar with programing code, but if you or anyone else wants to try it, more power to them. It would seem theoretically possible though. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'''pestilence]] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'pestilence!']] 19:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm up for trying peoples ideas, the only real limiter here is getting out of the sabre. Once that's accomplished, I just float there until a banshee tries to kill me. So. Anyone have ideas on how to get out of the sabre? Z 00:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I'm not good at finding ways to do glitches, but couldn't you mod the sabre to let you survive a crash?Blahmarrow 23:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I dunno if you could jack one of them, you can't jack the Banshees on New Alexandria (which really annoyed me). I tried. It's sort of like how in ODST, the Banshees sometimes get lodged into a tight space and won't move, but you don't get the option to board them and killing the driver causes the Banshee to go SpLoDeY. -Joseph-G111 01:58, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Piloting? Is there any way to pilot this Banshee without modding? Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 21:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Ruffles Angell (talk) 16:25, April 15, 2013 (UTC) How does having forward-swept wings help the thing out at all? It's space. Having no wings, or having giant chicken-shaped air-foils, would work just as well ... what difference does it make? No atmosphere to generate air flow...